On A Rainy Day
by yaoiislife
Summary: Yukimi decides it is time for innocent Yoite to learn how to be a real teenager, so when a small, little devil pops into frame, will he be willing to teach Yoite a thing or two? Read description for warnings, set in reality, no ninja's. T T Gomen


KONBANWAAAA~! Hello friends, I am back! Wow, I am happy to say this fanfiction is longer than the last one! I am very happy, and I think my writing is improving, however again I didn't check this very well, so again, sorry if the grammar or spelling mistakes fuck up this fanfic. ^^' So...

**READ FOR WARNINGS!**

_:Sex_

_:Adult Language_

_:YoitexMiharu_

_:Slight YukimixMiharu (Ehehe, gomen gomen. ^^')_

_:Rater M for mature and sexual content_

Okay everyone, I hope to see you soon! Shitsurushimasu! *bows and waves*

* * *

><p>"<strong>On A Rainy Day"<strong>

Yoite looked out the car window to see the falling rain, hitting the window and splattering away as the car drove past other cars. Yoite sniffled as he looked up and over to the front seat at the older man, Yukimi, his guardian, as the man drove the car through the rain, grumbling to himself as he leaned forward to see better through the window. Yoite noticed Yukimi's anxiety and knew what it was for, however he didn't understand why Yukimi was bringing him along for it.

"Yukimi," Yoite mumbled behind his forearms, legs pulled to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. "Why are you bringing me this time?" He asked. For a moment he wondered if Yukimi had heard him from the silence, but when he noticed Yukimi lean back, a smirk across his lips, he knew the older man had heard him.

"Well Yoite, you're sixteen years old now, or at least that's what you say, I think it's about time you start acting like a real teenager." Yukimi explained, his smirk making Yoite huff silently under his turtle neck.

"But I am a teenager," Yoite pointed out, lifting his head slightly for his mouth to show as he spoke.

"No, no Yoite, teenage boys are supposed to go out and party, attempt at being cool in school, and especially have sex, not just sit around looking out the window all day." Yukimi stated. Yoite felt himself shiver when a slightly cold breeze went up his back. He did go to school, and no one really invited him to any parties so he could care less, and there was a really good reason he had for not wanting to have sex... He just didn't want to.

"But isn't sex supposed to be something special? Not just picking up a hooker in the rain?" Yoite asked. He was told by his previous guardian that sex was something meant for a person when they were in love with a very special someone, but Yukimi had such different ideals, it was like having to learn a whole new world just from him alone.

"Oh please, you're sixteen years old Yoite, sex isn't something special to a kid like you, it's just for fun." Yukimi said, nodding his head with a mischievous grin. "You're only going to watch me and this person, so just sit back and relax." He added. Yoite sighed; making sure it was loud enough for Yukimi to hear for his irritation. He leaned his head against the cold window and looked out the window, this was not how he wanted to spend his day, not to mention he had to study for a test the week after this, and though he told Yukimi this, Yukimi, as stubborn as ever, didn't listen, and now he was being dragged along to see Yukimi and some random girl have sex in the front seat of a car.

'How romantic...' Yoite sarcastically thought. Yoite noticed as Yukimi hummed at something and looked out the opposite window, seeing a rather thin framed and tiny... Child…? Yoite couldn't help but wonder if the kid Yukimi was looking at was any older than twelve, but indeed the boy was dressed with a thin tank top that was already showing his chest through it, his shorts were too small and from head to toe he was drenched with water from the rain, and one other thing Yoite noticed was that he was a boy. Yoite looked at the back of Yukimi's head as he started pulling over to the side walk and looked back at the boy in the rain. He couldn't help but be frightened, thinking maybe he should stay clear of Yukimi if this was what the older man really liked.

The car slowly pulled to a stop and Yukimi rolled his window down as the boy walked up with a light skip, resting his forearms along the rim of the car window. He looked inside the car and then to Yoite in the back seat, then to Yukimi. Rain dripped off of his face and hair as he looked at Yukimi, and again back to Yoite before he finally broke the silence.

"This is a first," He said seductively. "So I take it the boy in the back will be joining us?" He asked.

"Oh thanks a lot," Yukimi heard Yoite grumble from the back seat.

Yukimi chuckled as he reached up and gently gripped the younger, green-eyed boys chin.

"No, he is here to observe. You're all mine tonight." Yukimi said in an equally seductive tone, leaning in to the boys' ear. "He's a virgin," Yukimi added in a whisper so Yoite wouldn't hear him. The thin boy nodded his head in understanding.

"Hm, what a shame, he's pretty hot." The small boy said. Yoite hid his head behind his knees to hide the small blush that dusted his cheeks from the young boys statement.

"So shall you be joining us?" Yukimi asked as he released the boys chin.

"I'm not cheap." The young boy warned him.

"I've got plenty of money, no worries." Yukimi motioned for the boy to join them in the warm and dry car and rolled his window up to keep the rain from coming in. The young boy took the passenger seat and sighed as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"So what's your name kid?" Yukimi asked the young boy.

"My names Akatsuki," The green-eyed boy said. "And you?" He asked back.

"Well I'm Yukimi, and the grumpy, black lump in the back seat there is Yoite." Yukimi introduced themselves to Akatsuki and the young boy nodded. Yukimi pulled the car into gear and started driving away from their meeting point. As they drove, Akatsuki looked into the back seat back to Yoite, a smile on his face and his green eyes showing through his damp bangs.

"So Yoite, right," He asked to make sure he had the name right, and Yoite nodded his head. "You're here to watch us have sex?" He asked. Yoite glared at the boy, feeling a sickening feeling. He wasn't even sure if this boy could cross the street without an adult and he was already saying such adult language.

"How old are you?" Yoite asked, somewhat a hiss. Akatsuki chuckled in his throat.

"Are you a cop?" He asked.

"That didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine." There was silence in the car before Akatsuki smiled a small hum in his throat before turning around in his seat again. "Yep, definitely a virgin," He broke the silence and Yukimi laughed. It fell quiet again, and it remained that way until Yukimi slowly pulled into a dark alley way.

Yoite looked out the window observing the surroundings of the area, cold and damp, trash bags and trash all over the wet ground, paint on the walls chipping, dark; was this really where Yukimi took people to have sex? Again his old guardian's words replayed in his head and he wondered what to believe anymore. The car slowly stopped and Yoite watched as Yukimi and Akatsuki undid their seat belts and watched as Yukimi nearly jumped over to Akatsuki's seat and pounced on him like some sort of starving tiger, ready to feast for the first time in days. He began kissing the young boys neck, sucking on his pale skin and admitting an enticing gasp from him. Yoite felt disgusted with this as he watched Yukimi perform these actions to such a young boy; kissing his neck, letting his hands touch wherever they wanted to touch, especially between Akatsuki's legs, making him mewl out with pleasure, his chest arching. Yoite felt disgusted as he watched what happened, watched as Yukimi pinned the young boys hands and licked around the flesh of his neck, watched as one hand pulled away to undo the button of Akatsuki's pants and listened and the boy moaned. It was too much to even hear; so much Yoite undid his seat belt and leaned over the front seats to smack the back of Yukimi's head.

"Knock it off!" Yoite demanded. Akatsuki and Yoite stared in surprise at Yoite, Akatsuki wrapped his arms together, the straps of his tank top sliding off of his shoulders. "For god sakes Yukimi he's just a kid!" Yoite continued. Akatsuki's eyes were somewhat glazed over as he looked at Yoite, but Yoite could tell with his stare that the boy was surprised, a hint of guilt also showed in those big green eyes. Yukimi sat back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on Yoite, this is what everyone does." Yukimi said with displeasure in his tone from being interrupted.

"To kids? Isn't that illegal?" Yoite huffed in anger. Akatsuki lowered his gaze away from him as Yukimi pushed himself back into the driver's seat, a sudden, sadistic smile spreading on his face.

"Illegal huh? Well then..." Yukimi trailed off and quickly grabbed Akatsuki's arm away from his chest and roughly threw him into the back seat. Yoite quickly caught the boy so he wouldn't get hurt, and when Akatsuki looked up at him and their eyes met, something in their gazes made both of their hearts jump. "Well then, you're younger than me Yoite, you do it." Yukimi said and pointed to Akatsuki.

"What?" Yoite looked up at Yukimi, his eyes wide with surprise and his heart beating violently in his chest.

"You two have sex; it's the perfect time for you, Yoite." Yukimi pointed out. Yoite's mouth was left hanging open as he looked at Akatsuki and then at Yukimi, trying to form words in his head.

"I'm not doing anything until I get paid." Akatsuki spoke up.

"You'll get paid, no worries." Yukimi assured him.

"I get paid in advance." Akatsuki stated flatly. Yukimi grumbled before reaching in his back pocket and pulling out a rather large wad of cash. He handed it to Akatsuki and the boy sat back to flip through it, making sure it was real and the right amount. He looked up from the corner of his eyes at Yukimi and then sighed as he put the money in his back pocket.

"Alright, fine," Akatsuki said. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Well Yoite is always saying that sex is supposed to be, 'Special,' so make it seem that way." Yukimi instructed. Akatsuki nodded his head and leaned forward to kiss Yoite.

"No wait, wait a minute!" Yoite stopped Akatsuki before he could kiss him and pushed him back. "Don't I get any say in this?" He asked.

"No," Yukimi and Akatsuki said simultaneously. Yoite was prepared to yelled again, but found a pair of lips pushing against his and silencing him. Yoite's blue eyes went wide with surprise, staring at the face attached to his own in peace. The first thought that went through his mind were how incredibly soft Akatsuki's lips were, then his mind screamed at himself to move the boy, however his body wouldn't listen. Akatsuki's lips left his and tenderly traveled to Yoite's cheek, slowly up to his forehead and placed a soft kiss between his eyes.

Yoite kept his eyes on the young boy's movements, watching how slow he was, how precise in everything he did. Akatsuki's hands gently rested in his shoulders, and when he pulled Yoite into another long kiss, his arms wrapped around his neck and gently rubbed the back of his head. Yoite's shaky hands carefully rested on Akatsuki's hips, feeling his skin through the cold, wet fabric. Akatsuki pulled back to breathe and stared at Yoite's face, breathing hot breath on his face as he pushed some bangs out of his face.

"Not very interested in saying anything now, eh Yoite…?" Yukimi broke the silence. Yoite didn't pay any attention to him, only watched as Akatsuki kissed him again, and felt their kisses grow wider to taste each other. Something akin to a tongue slicked against the back of Yoite's teeth and willingly he partook in the deeper kiss, tongues dancing with each other in their mouths. Akatsuki mewled into the kiss and let his hands start undoing the buttons of Yoite's big, black jacket, tinny hands traveling under Yoite's turtle neck.

Yoite whimpered into the kiss and Akatsuki broke it to breathe again, resting his head on Yoite's shoulder as his hands ran along the flesh of his stomach. He started kissing his jaw, trailing kisses down and lower until he came into contact with something he didn't expect to see. His lips brushed against an indent in Yoite's skin, a long scar was imbedded in his skin and Akatsuki could feel Yoite tense up quickly under him. He wanted to ask, but it wasn't his place, and instead of asking, he kissed Yoite's lips silently before pulling back and looking down to Yoite's lap. Yoite was too shocked to notice what the young boy was doing; he was too busy wondering why he didn't ask about the scar. Why didn't he ask? Didn't he want to know? Those questions quickly flooded away when Yoite felt the young boys grabby hands undoing his belts and reaching under the rim of his pants.

"N-No, don't!" Yoite growled and pulled Akatsuki's hands out of his pants. Akatsuki stared with slight shock, surprised from such a hasty action.

"Jeeze Yoite, relax, he's supposed to do that." Yukimi told him. Yoite look up at him the then back at Akatsuki, the boy leaned in and kissed Yoite's lips, one hand resting on the back of his neck, the other again pulling the hem of his pants. Yoite whimpered in the kiss and fidgeted under the small boy as Akatsuki's hand gently rubbed over that area, Yoite reluctantly mewled with the new and pleasurable feeling. "Just enjoy it Yoite, it'll get better," Yukimi said.

Akatsuki broke the kiss and trailed kisses on the other side of Yoite's neck, away from the scar, Yoite lulled his dazed head back, sighing as Akatsuki's hand continued its ministrations on his slowly growing length. It was a new sensation, something Yoite had never felt before, and though he was told before boys touched themselves all the time the way Akatsuki was touching him, he had never done this, he didn't think it was right, but the way the young boy was making him feel at the moment made it seem right. At least at the moment it seemed alright. Akatsuki pulled back and kissed Yoite's slightly parted lips, smiling as Yoite timidly kissed him back, his hand slowly edging into Yoite's underwear to take his hot length in his hand and stroke it slowly, admitting a trembling moan from Yoite. Yoite's back arched slightly to the feeling as he clung to Akatsuki's small hips, head resting against the cold window behind him.

Akatsuki reached out and gently took one of his hands, slowly guiding it down to his own covered, hardened erection.

"You too..." Akatsuki whispered, and too dazed to question why, Yoite's hand slowly rubbed over the younger boys own intimate area. Akatsuki sighed and rolled his head back, his hand picking up the pace on Yoite's member until their bodies were pressed close together, Yoite's hand sneaking its way into Akatsuki's pants and pumping his erection. Akatsuki moaned rather loudly and his hand seemed to tighten around Yoite. They both moaned in unison, panting hot breathes against each other's face and rocking in each other's hands, kissing each other and mewling in each other's mouths, loosing complete sense to the world around them, getting lost in pleasure.

"You sure you're a virgin, Yoite?" Yukimi asked with a small chuckle and grin. Yoite didn't hear him though. He was too lost in pleasure to even focus on the words, or even to the knowledge that Yukimi was still in the car with both of them. Akatsuki sat back slightly and kissed Yoite's chest, still covered with his tan turtle neck, trailing soft kisses with his red lips down his chest until he came to the area he had been working on and sucked on the tip. Yoite let out another shaky moan as he tried fixing his position in the small car to give Akatsuki more access, but all he could do was spread his legs and let Akatsuki do the work.

Akatsuki sucked fully on Yoite's length, making the flesh disappear over and over again as Yoite cried out to the intense and warm feeling surrounding him. He buried his hands in the young boy's soft brown hair as he felt something pushing to the surface, like a floodgate ready to burst. With a few more strong licks to Yoite's member, it was exactly what happened. Yoite cried out pitifully and his body arched as an overwhelming pleasure washed over him, making his muscles tense together so painfully that it hurt, and then they suddenly relaxed. Yoite began panting shallowly as Akatsuki withdrew, coughing slightly and licking his lips, looking satisfied and also like the devil.

"You came pretty fast." He said his breath also shallow. Yoite's blue, dazed eyes looked down into his lap, noticing a rather abundant amount of white fluid staining his pants and skin and he swallowed shakily.

"Y-Yukimi, s-something came out," Yoite said with a whimper. Yukimi chuckled in his throat.

"Relax Yoite, that's whats happens." He told him. Yukimi's stare turn over to Akatsuki who was resting quietly on the seat next to Yoite, eyes staring at him with content and Yukimi's simple stare turned into a glare. Yukimi reached out, grabbing Akatsuki's arm and pushing him towards Yoite. "You aren't finished yet." Yukimi said with distain.

"Make sure you take care of my boy." He ordered. Akatsuki mumbled a small, 'alright fine,' and leaned in to kiss Yoite's cheek softly. Yoite opened his dazed and tired eyes as Akatsuki slowly started pumping his wet length again, making Yoite whimper and mewl with distinct pleasure.

"W-Wait..." He mumbled, but realized as he tried to move his arms, his muscles only moved his arms to hold Akatsuki's hips again. Yoite length became hot and stiff again, added with the sticky white stuff from his first release and Akatsuki stopped his task to back away from Yoite. Yoite watched as Akatsuki pulled his own shorts down his legs and off, dropping them somewhere on the car floor. Yoite wasn't sure what the younger boy had in mind, all he could do was wait.

Akatsuki sat on his knees above Yoite's lap and looked down to set himself above Yoite's member, reaching down to grip it before slowly pushing down on his length and putting him in. Akatsuki let out a loud gasp and then moaned as he gripped Yoite's shoulder, Yoite gasped at the wet tightness surrounding him, to the sudden feeling of completeness, so complete he felt he could die. He grabbed at the boys hips again and stayed that way, noticing Akatsuki's discomfort along with the pleasure.

"Yoite move your hips, it won't feel good unless you thrust into him." Yukimi explained, watching his kid to make sure Yoite was doing everything right. He only had his best interest in mind; he only wanted to make sure Yoite was completely satisfied. Yoite however was unsure if he really should do what Yukimi was saying. He had never thought he'd get this far with anyone, let alone a younger boy, yet here he was, and his muscles seemed to be frozen.

Noticing this, Akatsuki put it upon himself to go ahead and do it for him and slowly started bouncing in Yoite's lap. Yoite gasped out to the feeling and held onto the boy's hips more firmly as it seemed now his body was suddenly put into gear and helped the boy thrust on him. Akatsuki moaned with pleasure at the feeling of Yoite inside of him and with Yoite already pushing his hips as much as he could in his position, he did his best to pick up the pace until it seemed the small car was rocking back and forth.

"Aha! Oh fuck!" Akatsuki cried as Yoite hit a spot deep within him, and he clung to Yoite's body as they moved together. Yoite held onto him, shivering at the sounds Akatsuki made and breathed on his ear as Akatsuki held onto him. It was becoming too much, it was too hot to stop now, and they had no intention of doing so. Yoite somehow aimed for the spot he hit earlier and when he hit it again, Akatsuki cried with bliss next to his ear.

"Please, please more," Akatsuki begged breathlessly. Yoite nodded and panted harshly before taking a moment to place kisses on his neck, feeling that feeling in the pit of his stomach again, like floodgates ready to burst. Akatsuki could feel it too, coming in strong and fast. He pulled his head back to kiss Yoite, mewling in his mouth as Yoite kiss back. Their hot tongues danced in their mouths with each other and when they pulled away to breathe, it became too much. Akatsuki cried out, clinging to Yoite as if his life depended on it as he came, releasing himself all over his chest, stomach, and Yoite as well. When he felt Akatsuki's entrance tighten around him, Yoite moaned, tears of pleasure blurring his vision as he came inside of the young boy, and after they both released themselves, they fell against each other, breathing harshly out of exhaustion.

"That's my boy Yoite," Yukimi praised and playfully slapped Yoite's shoulder a few times. "I almost didn't think you had it in you." He laughed. Yoite decided to ignore him and wrapped his arms around Akatsuki's thin waist, breathing in his scent. Akatsuki tiredly pulled Yoite out of him and wrapped his arms around Yoite's neck, his fingers combing through Yoite's sweaty hair. Yoite kissed Akatsuki's cheek sweetly, ignoring Yukimi's questioning stare and odd silence.

"Well I guess we'd better take you home Akatsuki, make sure you don't get raped walking home." Yukimi said playfully as he turned around in his seat and started the engine. Though it was a joke, Yoite could a very small whisper of, 'it wouldn't be the first.' The car then pulled out of the alleyway and slowly started making its way to the boys' home. Yoite and the young boy sat pressed together silently in the car all the way there until Yukimi finally spoke up.

"Alright kid, we're here." He said. Yoite looked out the window to and old, tattered, rundown apartment building as Akatsuki lifted his head up tiredly. Noticing he was still naked from the waist down, Yoite felt the least he could do was help him.

"Uh, Yukimi, there's a really pretty women over trying to flag you down." Yoite said and pointed out the window.

"Oh boy," Yukimi yipped. Just like a child, he hopped out of the car and ran into the cold rain to look for the non-existent women. Yoite rolled his eyes.

"I didn't see anybody," Akatsuki said, his voice hoarse and tired.

"I thought you would like it if he didn't watch you getting dressed." Yoite explained his voice also tired and hoarse. Akatsuki frowned as he pulled away and got off of Yoite's lap to grab his shorts, still wet from the rain. He pulled them on slowly, shivering to the cold feeling, and when Yoite noticed his shivering, Yoite pulled his coat off of his shoulders and placed it gently on his shoulders. Akatsuki looked up at him without moving his head, staring momentarily before roughly handing the jacket back to Yoite and leaving the car.

"Wait, Akatsuki!" Yoite reached out and grabbed his small wrist before he could leave. Akatsuki stopped and turned around as Yoite sat on the edge of the car seat and looked up at him. Akatsuki looked away with a bitter smiled and laughed.

"You virgins, you always think the first person you do it with is special, so naive." Akatsuki said with a small chuckle, looking away at a puddle under his feet as rain fell in it. He looked up at Yoite, his fake smile disappearing as he stared into his big, blue eyes. "You're not naive though... You're different." He stated. Yoite reached out and cupped his cheek with his hand, Akatsuki held onto his wrist to keep his hand there, closing his eyes and looking peaceful as the rain fell on him.

"I've been told that before..." Yoite admitted. Akatsuki looked at him.

"Why did you stop Yukimi?" He asked him. "Why didn't you just let him take me?" He continued.

"Because, you're just a kid," Yoite said.

"I'm fifteen really..." Akatsuki finally admitted. Yoite smiled at him. "But it's my job, why try and help someone like me?" Akatsuki asked solemnly.

"... I'm not sure really. I know though, that when you looked at me for the first time, in your eyes I saw guilt, I saw regret, I know that you didn't want to do it." Akatsuki closed his eyes and held onto Yoite's hand more firmly, biting back tears and trying not to cry. "You're different... Different from other people I've met." Yoite stated, pulling the young boy closer to him. Akatsuki fell to his knees, making some water splash under him. He looked up at Yoite, eyes filled with so much emotion; it wasn't the same as the emotion he saw from kids in school when they were flunking or when they were prom king or queen.

"I'm not different, no different from anyone in this town." Akatsuki said, his voice shaking. "I lied to you..." He admitted.

"You did?" Yoite asked, slightly taken aback by this. Akatsuki nodded his head and let go of Yoite's hand, he felt as if he didn't deserve to touch him.

"I lied... My name isn't Akatsuki, Akatsuki was my father's name, I just used it." He admitted looking down at his knees and closing his eyes. He felt so guilty, so disgusted with himself; he felt as if it were better to be dead then doing this day after day. "My real name is Miharu... Rokujo Miharu..." He said his voice cracking as he started wiping his eyes from the burning tears. Yoite left the warm car seat and bent down in the puddle with Miharu, gently touching the sides of his face and making him look up.

"Miharu suits you better than Akatsuki." Yoite said with a sincere smile. Miharu quietly laughed with a wide grin, holding onto one of Yoite's hands again. As he did, Yoite gingerly leaned in and pecked Miharu's lips with his own and again before keeping their lips pressed together for a few moments. Miharu wrapped his arms around Yoite's neck and when they pulled apart they simply stared at each other, blue eyes meeting green. Miharu suddenly looked away and looked down at the ground.

"I have to go," He said and backed away from Yoite. Yoite watched as Miharu stood up and stood as well, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked. Miharu looked over his shoulder to Yoite with a frown.

"Back to where I live I guess." He said and looked away. Yoite took note that Miharu didn't say 'home.'

"Can we see each other again?" Yoite asked, hesitantly releasing Miharu's hand. Miharu chuckled with a bitter smile on his lips.

"If your friend over there keeps requesting me then yes, we can." He said, pointing over to Yukimi who was looking back and forth for the 'claimed girl' calling him over. Yoite huffed at his idiotic behavior and when he looked back he saw Miharu walking away.

"Goodbye Yoite," Miharu waved his hand over his shoulder to Yoite without looking back.

"Wait, Miharu!" Yoite called out. At the sound of his own name being called by this boy, he turned his head to the side and looked at him with wide, teary eyes. "If you had a choice, would you stay with me?" Yoite asked. Miharu turned around fully and looked at him fully.

"What?" he asked; generally shocked.

"You can keep your job, and live life hating yourself. You could quit and have nowhere to go." Yoite stepped forward and held onto Miharu's hand. "Or you can stay with me, and I'll keep you safe." Yoite said, his voice dropping down. Miharu opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a strangled sound from his throat. Yoite reached up and cupped his cheek in his hands.

"Stay."

"With... You…?" Miharu managed to mumble.

"With me." Yoite agreed. Miharu looked away, reluctantly shaking his head.

"No-no Yoite, I-I don't... C-Can't..." Miharu couldn't complete any of his sentences. Yoite kissed him before Miharu could continue his stuttering and Miharu felt as if he'd melt in the kiss. They parted, but their faces remained close, their lips brushing and breath brushing their cheeks. "I-I don't deserve this kindness..." Miharu whispered on his lips.

"I don't either..." Yoite said. Yoite kissed him again and held onto his hands, pulling him slowly back to the car. Miharu didn't fight as Yoite guided him into the car and handed him his jacket for Miharu to wrap around his shoulders to keep warm. Yoite joined him in the car and shut the door behind him, scooting closer to Miharu and pulling him into a warm embrace.

Yoite pulled back and looked to see Miharu's eyes blinking slowly, forcing himself to stay awake, but Yoite held onto Miharu and kissed his forehead gently.

"Go ahead and sleep Miharu, it'll be a while before we get back home." Yoite whispered. Miharu hummed in response and snuggled his head closer to Yoite's chest. Just as Yoite noticed Miharu drifting off, the car door opened up and a grumpy Yukimi sat in the driver's seat.

"Damn it, I couldn't find her." Yukimi said as he started the engine. Yoite glared up at him and continued as Yukimi put the car into gear. "Guess she likes to tease, huh Yoite?" Yukimi turned around in his seat to look at Yoite and when he did he noticed Miharu sleeping on Yoite's chest peacefully.

"Oi, I thought he was leaving. What's he doing here?" Yukimi asked and pointed to Miharu. Yoite looked down at the mop of wet brown hair and rubbed his thin fingers against his cheek.

"He's staying with us." Yoite said quietly.

"What? Oh wait, I get it, take him home and get a little more action, yeah?" Yukimi pervertedly guessed. Yoite glared up, hating the way Yukimi was looking at Miharu up and down.

"No, he's just staying with us." Yoite said. Miharu shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer to Yoite, gently resting his head in the crook of Yoite's neck.

"Well how long is he staying with us?" Yukimi asked. Yoite kissed Miharu's forehead and Miharu smiled in his sleep.

"I don't know... Let's start with forever..." Yoite whispered.

"What? Yoite I'm not some babysitter here, I ain't watching another kid!" Yukimi hissed, quiet to make sure Miharu wouldn't wake up. Yoite glared up at him, his gaze slightly scaring Yukimi.

"Just shut up and drive." He instructed. Yukimi started grumbling to himself about brats and kids as he turned around in his seat and put the car into gear. The car rumbled as Yukimi slowly pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the street. Yoite leaned his head against the cold window, watching the cars, houses, and people go by, his hand slowly stoking through Miharu's hair. Yoite felt something brush against hand and looked just as Miharu laced their fingers together and brought his hand into his lap. Yoite smiled as he looked back out the window, a smile painted on his lips as they drove through the, what seemed like, endless rain.

* * *

><p>AN I've been thinking about this, but I somehow put most of episodes 1-6 in this. The choices in the end, and all and Yoite and Miharu's sudden connection together. This make a fun series to continue. ^^ Maybe if I have time I can continue, but unfortunately I don't. Anyway, bye bye! :)


End file.
